Breathless
by roamingwalker
Summary: When there is nothing left in the world, where does one go? The prison has fallen and Beth Greene is lost and alone until a particularly handsome stranger comes across her in the woods. Desperate to stay alive and find her loved ones, she accepts his help and finds herself heading toward the end of the line with a gun, a man and his dog. Beth/OMC. Season 4.2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new TWD fic and it is a Beth/OMC fic! I'm very excited for it, Will's a super fun character to write. Please read and review, thanks for your support! And if anyone is curious, William's fc is Jamie Dornan! **

* * *

Breathless  
Chapter **One**: New Beginnings

* * *

Maybe this was her day to die.

She figured that, even when things were going well, there was always going to be a _day _for all of them. Beth Greene was not depressive lately at all, but the fact of the matter was: they were all going to die. She'd seen her family go from plentiful to sorrowful, mourning the deaths of far too many members of their group. She supposed it was how the world worked, though, and Beth wasn't bothered by it anymore. Well, most of the time. Sometimes, she cried. Everyone did, these days, but it made Beth feel especially weak.

The blonde figured that today was her _day _because of the dire hand she and her family had been dealt. The Governor, like the cruel and wicked soul he was, had returned. How was it that a man could come back two times stronger than before? When Beth had seen the tanks, the soldiers... her heart had jumped into her throat, she was sure. When she'd seen her father die... well, Beth didn't want to think about that. She didn't like to acknowledge the memory of what the Governor had done, instead focusing on the memories she had. It was far better than the alternative, she guessed.

The ground had seemed to shake beneath her as he attacked their home. She watched the walls of the life she'd known for such long months crumble around her, fall and burn in the beautiful summer sun. Funny, how picturesque their scene had been once upon a time. They were slowly building a life, a community for the survivors damned to exist behind fences... and it _was _starting to feel like something the Greene's and their friends could get used to. It was a home, a life that was almost as normal as what she'd had on the farm.

Hell, it was the closest thing she would have _ever _had to the farm again. And now it was destroyed, up in flames and walker infested. Dead bodies littered the grounds in a way Beth hadn't seen in a long time. People, at some point, but now mere rotted corpses or victims to the Governor's blood lust. The sight, Beth thought, would stay in her mind for a _very _long time.

She'd tried to find someone else before she left the grounds - the blonde didn't think she'd be able to make it on her own, it was a tough world out there. She was strong, no doubt, but emotionally? Well, Beth wasn't sure she could handle the isolation, the constant looking behind her back. She'd grown far to accustomed to the restricted-but-safe lifestyle they'd been leading for months, what if she was too sloppy? She couldn't have prayed harder in those moments, begging for _someone _familiar to find her, but the grounds remained in a fray of walkers and fire.

Beth didn't find anyone before she left - she couldn't wait longer, walkers had noticed her and the fire was choking her damn near to death. She grabbed the little backpack of supplies she'd barely managed to muster, her weapons and made off into the surrounding woods area.

In those moments, she'd wished they'd made some kind of plan in case something like this ever happened. She wanted someone to blame for her dad's death and the fall of the prison, but found that they were probably just too naive, too comfortable to even consider the possibility of their walls being breached by something as deadly as the disease known as the Governor.

Sniffling, Beth reached up to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. She wouldn't cry - and, fuck, she _wouldn't _die today, either! Her daddy wouldn't be too happy, watching her cry like a little lost child and mourn her life before it was even ending. _Get yourself together, Bethany Greene! _She could do this, she was strong... with or without her friends and family by her side, Beth would survive and make her way back to them. She _had _to, right?

The prison burned on behind her as she marched through the woods with purpose. The girl wasn't sure who the hell would be alive and who had fallen with the prison, bit she knew people couldn't have gotten _too _far away just yet. She just had to circle around and search the woods and she was sure to find _someone..._ well, she wasn't so sure herself, but she _had _to have some kind of hope within her, or else what did she have? Not much but the weapons on her body and the supplies in her bag, and even _they _were scarce.

It was times like these she was very thankful for knowing how to kill walkers with knives - they littered the woods, heading toward the commotion at the prison. Mostly, Beth found her silence to be her best defense. Most of the un-dead seemed to walk straight by her on a murder-mission to her home, the blonde praying that everybody had gotten out safely enough. Her blue eyes scanned the woods cautiously, the gentlest movement catching her attention. She wished she bought a compass, because the girl had lost sight of the prison fences and had little idea regarding what direction she was even heading in.

The smell was still sickly in her nose - though she was long since out of the smoke and into fresh air, Beth couldn't help but smell the stench of burning in the air still. It stuck to her clothes and her hair, to the trees and to the walkers she stabbed. It reminded her just what she'd lost a mere few hours ago. It was becoming a little too much all at once, the blonde finding she needed to rest with her hand against a tree, steadying her. How long had she been walking for? She'd lost track of time, but the sun was slowly dipping further toward the horizon. She'd need shelter soon enough, but the woods didn't seem to end for miles and the blonde was growing frustrated. She knew there'd been a town not far from their home, but navigation was difficult.

Slowly, she curled up at the foot of the large tree, hugging her knees to her chest. So much for her inspirational self-motivation speech, she wasn't getting anywhere! Exhaustion was catching up with her, tugging at her muscles and making her bones ache beneath her skin. Parting her lips, Beth gave a frustrated sigh, head lolling back against the tree. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't - the blonde was not weak, she'd make it through this. She just needed a minute...

Or perhaps she'd die here. She found she didn't mind all that much, though her yo-yo-ing emotions did bother her. Did she want to die or didn't she? Her body sure as hell didn't want to get up and fight, but the thought of becoming one of those un-dead creatures made her stomach churn. She _definitely _didn't want to be walker food. She made to stand before something caught her attention, just mere meters away from her in the woods - she could have easily passed the hooded figure off as a walker, but the gun in the person's hand made her furrow her brows. Walkers definitely didn't carry guns around.

Someone from the prison? She couldn't tell. They were walking rather slowly, as if sussing the situation. To approach or to not approach the burning buildings? The figure was clearly unsure, standing alert as they peered up at the smoke. Was the figure trustworthy? Beth couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the person was from the Governor's army - he or she certainly didn't look familiar, though the face was covered by the dirtied hood of their charcoal colored jumper. Beth didn't have much more time to consider before the stranger looked her way.

The girl sprung into action, scurrying to stand and grabbing her rifle, cocking it and aiming it at the person staring at her. The male raised his hands, one hand still clutching his shotgun while the other made to remove his hood. Beth faltered - Jesus, it was like looking at an angel. He had a small, friendly smile on his features and despite the huge bags beneath his tired eyes, the guy was _cute_. The blonde swallowed. "Come closer," she ordered, unable to fully asses the situation from where he was standing. "Are you alone?" she asked, and the guy cocked a brow.

"See anyone around?" he asked, Beth narrowing her eyes. He spoke in a deep southern drawl, more accented than Beth was used to.

"I wouldn't be smart with someone pointin' a gun at you," the blonde girl advised, tone stern though her voice shook slightly. How long had it been since she'd needed to point a gun at a stranger? Just yesterday, she'd been nursing a newborn child. A newborn child that she mightn't ever see again. The male frowned at her harsh tone, shaking his head.

"You can put that away, I don't mean no harm."

Beth hesitated a moment, studying the male. He looked as though he was in his mid-twenties, just about, with days-old scruff covering the lower half of his face. His hair was curled and just a few inches long, clinging to his forehead in the warm weather, and his eyes were a bright blue as he looked on at Beth. Usually, the blonde was a rather good judge of character, but these days, she was always overly suspicious. But the male _looked _kind enough. She swallowed, and he noticed the discomfort, a strange expression crossing his features. "Bad run-ins with strangers?" he asked, and Beth waited a moment before giving a nod, thinking back to the Governor. Who knew _how _many men like that were running around these days. The male before her shifted. "I'm Will."

She wanted to stay quiet, but she'd blurted the word before she'd had a second thought. "Beth," was her response, short and quick. "Are you going to rob me?" she asked, and the male frowned.

"I'm not here to _rob _anyone," he said. "I"m just - well, I'm settled not too far from here. Wanted to know what the fire was all about."

William watched her curiously, noticing the way the young girl shifted and clouded over at his mention of the fire. It was painstakingly obvious that she'd had something to do with whatever the hell had happened, but he found that he didn't want to ask - the expression on her face damn near killed him. He swallowed, unsure of what to do before Beth glanced back at him, expression hard. "The Governor," she said simply. "He attacked the prison - our home. I don't know where my group is." That was the _short _explanation. Will frowned. "I don't know where to go," Beth added after a moment, shoulders slumping slightly.

The male licked his lips, hesitating. Moments of silence fell over the two of them before, finally, Will spoke. "Can you defend yourself?" he asked, titling his head. Truth be told, any answer that might leave her lips would persuade him to offer her a place to sleep. She was too innocent, too wide-eyed and lost to be alone, whether she could kill a walker or not. After she nodded, he gave a small smile. "It's not much, but I have somewhere you can stay," he offered. Beth seemed to stiffen at the words, and Will understood. "You can trust me," he added after a moment of thought. "It's just me and my dog, there's a cabin -"

"Okay."

What did she have to lose? Her family? She'd already lost _that. _And maybe Will would help her find the remainder of those at the prison, Beth mused to herself, amused at the rather shocked expression on the male's face. "What, don't get much company?" she asked lightly, garnering a small smile from the male.

"I do, actually, but they're awful conversationalists. All that grunting and groaning and moaning."

Beth gave a small laugh. What a _cheesy_ joke. She hadn't heard something as lame as that in a while, and the thought made her smile further. Whoever this guy was, he seemed... okay. And in this day, okay was just about the best something could be. Beth swallowed, readjusting her pack on her shoulder as she stood straight. Everything she was about to do was going against all instincts she had, but Beth couldn't help herself - she was tired of running, and he was offering a place to stay..._ just for a few nights,_ she told herself. _I'll have found everyone by then. _Well, she could hope, couldn't she? At the moment, all she wanted was her sister to curl up besides, but there was no-one for Beth to reach for.

Will didn't try to rush her as she stared at the smoke rising into the pure blue sky. Instead, the male stood and patiently waited, eyes darting around to keep an eye out for the un-dead. He wondered, for a moment, _just _what had happened to the poor pretty blonde with the sad eyes. Naturally, William was curious - but it was clearly painful for the girl, who wiped her eyes before turning to him. He didn't ask questions, nor did he offer a shoulder to cry on. Instead, he gave the girl a nod to see if they should proceed - when Beth nodded back, Will turned, heading in the direction of his version of _home _with Beth trailing behind him, silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another slower chapter just to get the ball rolling. Not much is happening yet, but I'm trying to set up a dynamic before Beth and Will before they hit the road together. Thanks to Guest for reviewing, please follow, favorite and let me know your thoughts in a review! xx**

* * *

Breathless  
Chapter **Two:** Trust

* * *

Beth had never really been one to take chances. She was careful - cautious, constructing her moves slowly and calculating everything she did more than once, going over in her mind if she'd survive the next few minutes or not. Planning was necessary in the new world, Beth finding that she needed to plan everything just for the tiniest sense of security, a feeling that many never felt these days. She certainly didn't feel secure at this very moment, trudging behind Will with terror in her heart. Though he looked and spoke kindly enough, Beth knew that nobody was to be trusted these days. She found herself questioning if she'd survive the next few days, wondering if she might perhaps fall victim to something far more dangerous than the walkers: a _person. _Her daddy always said damaged souls were dangerous, who was this man and why was he being so kind to her?

She did, however, notice how he rarely glanced back to check on Beth. For some strange reason, he mustn't have expected her to want to attack and steal his supplies. Perhaps he knew he'd easily overpower her, but even so, it wouldn't be difficult for the blonde to pull a gun on him in a matter of seconds. Beth would be lying if she denied thinking of doing just that - but she wasn't one of those people, and she'd once vowed that she never would be, no matter how dire her situation might be. She believed in karma, and putting good into a world filled with bad couldn't hurt anybody at all. In fact, people needed it.

Perhaps William had the same mentality, but Beth couldn't tell.

He was quiet, though he didn't come across as the chatty type. The blonde wondered what he'd done to stay alive, what his journey through a world filled with un-dead had put him through. Hers was quiet a story, but if he asked, Beth thought she'd keep quiet. The fresh wound of her father's death was hurting her heart like wildfire, burning passionately, and all she wanted was to wail. But she couldn't - wouldn't - show this stranger weakness. The mere thought of breaking down before him was enough for Beth to bite her tongue, straighten her back and keep moving behind him.

The sun was beginning to set, Beth could see the pinkness of the sky above the treeline that surrounded her, gazing up at the brilliantly colored sky with worry. How far exactly was this cabin Will had mentioned? Doubt set in her mind that there really was a cabin, but Beth tried to remain positive. They'd only been walking an hour or so, and she supposed any distance between herself and the fallen prison was good distance, despite her heart yearning for the family that was slowly moving further away as she did. Tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ears, she huffed, moving to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Will turned at the sound, cocking a brow.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, and Beth hesitated, licking her lips as she glanced over at him.

"I didn't grab any water before I left the prison-" she started, words fading into nothing as she watched the male before her slip the small bag he was carrying from his shoulder. Wordlessly, he reached into the pack and grabbed a full bottle of water, tossing it to the girl. She caught it, looking down with a frown. "The whole bottle?" she asked, and Will couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry. But you kind of remind me of a starved puppy. You're so... tentative."

Beth scoffed, shifting her weight. "That's real flattering."

_Giving a stranger lip? Beth Greene, where have your manners gone!_ Her father's voice echoed through her mind, but instead of sulking, a small smile flickered over her features at the thought of her father. The girl thought her dad might have liked Will - something about farmer's charm, Beth would bet. Will's classic Southern drawl and attitude really just reminded her of home in a way that _didn't _make her totally sad. She liked that about him, finding herself hoping with her entire being that he wasn't a crazy psychopath or a murderer. She undid the screw lid on the bottle of water, taking a long drink and almost draining half the liquid. Will gave a low whistle.

"Should'a said something earlier," he murmured, watching her curiously. For some reason, Beth was overcome with a need to show him she wasn't some child who'd been babied through the apocalypse. She could look after herself! He wasn't much older than she, but beneath the gaze his soft eyes, she felt like a small child who had _no idea _what she was doing. Perhaps it was the way he looked at her, like she was some little kid he'd stumbled across in the supermarket, crying for her parents. He felt _sorry _for her, that was it! That was what made her feel so... irritated.

"I can look after myself," Beth said suddenly, shoving the bottle in her pack. Will smirked as she stormed past him.

"Right. Lead the way, I bet you know where you're headed," he taunted, jogging for a moment to catch up to her. She glared up at him, her baby blues far too innocent looking for the attempted expression of malice on her face. He couldn't help it - he had to laugh. "I'm sorry," he said again, the look on her face telling him it was _far _better if he shut up now. "I can't take your anger seriously."

Beth raised her eyebrows. "You wouldn't be sayin' that if I had a _gun _pointed to you," she argued, and he nodded.

"I s'pose not, but you don't. And you're 'bout to walk into that walker fence."

The blonde froze in her spot, mere inches away from the mess of wooden stakes and barbed wire that was the so-called 'walker fence'. It was obvious that Will had spent days constructing something that would definitely stop _anything _getting close to the little cottage he'd previously mentioned. It was a rather quaint set-up he had, the fence protecting a large grassy area and a pretty garden, filled with flowers and vegetables. There were a few slumped-over, wailing walkers on the far side of the fence that had obviously recently stumbled into the protective set-up, Beth impressed with how well it seemed to work against the un-dead. The cottage itself was a small, aged building with ivy and roses snaking up the red brick walls, the roof slumping slightly.

Will glanced over, a half-smile lifting his features. "It's not much. But it's enough until I move on."

"You're planning on leaving?" Beth asked, and Will shrugged.

"Don't stay in one place too long these days. I've been here a bit longer than I would've liked, but it's... peaceful. It's nice here."

Beth gave a gentle nod, averting her eyes to look around as Will pushed open the small gate, holding it open for her. She smiled slightly as she stepped into the yard. It wasn't the prison, but... it was safe, she supposed. It felt about as safe as it could be, really. "I like the garden," she noted, and Will smirked.

"I can't take credit. It was there when I got here, but the vegetables are mine."

"In that case," Beth mused, bending at the knee to observe the gorgeous, bright colored flowers, "the flowers are mine."

"Nothing like gardening during the end of the world," Will snorted, heading toward the door, the white paint chipping off in the weather giving it an extra-rustic look. Beth followed behind seconds later, eyes darting around as she stepped over the threshold. It reminded her of how her home had once been, clean and tidy and _furnished _with more than a bed and a table. She ran her fingers over the mahogany hall table as she passed, amused that he'd kept the doilies and the scented candles standing. She guessed he wasn't too bothered, though - it wasn't as though Will would be getting many guests. The living room had been moved around, the couches and armchairs pushed into the corners of the room, a large blow-up mattress against the couches.

The blinds were drawn, but light flooded in through the wide kitchen window and dimly lit the living room. The book shelf was pushed against the other door leading outside, blocking any access. _Good idea, _Beth mused, heading over to observe the titles. Will watched her, his expression laced with wonder. He hadn't been around people in a while, but he quite liked re-learning the quirks and marvels a person could bring. He was so used to his own - and his dog's - company, that another person being around was rather strange. So strange, in fact, that even Bear was unsure.

The bloodhound stared emotionlessly at the blonde, who shifted. "Is he going to attack me?" she asked quietly, and Will gave a laugh, glancing over at the droopy-faced dog as he gave a shake of his head.

"No, way. A kitten is tougher than this loser," he laughed, giving the hound a pet on the head. Beth hesitated before offering a hand to the large dog, which cocked his head at her before ambling over. Moments later, he was greeting her like an old friend with a series of sloppy licks to her hand. She pulled back, giggling as she scrunched up her nose, whining as she wiped her hand on her jeans. Will watched on, amused at the display.

He wondered, for a moment, how Beth had come to be standing before him. It was clear from the way she hesitated and watched him closely that she had reason to be untrusting - who was the Governor she'd mentioned before? He parted his lips, wanting to question the girl before he though better of it. No, he'd noticed the expressions that had crossed her features over the mere hours of the two being in each other's company. Whatever had happened at her camp, it had been bad. The smoke from the fire had just about been black and Beth had been watching it with the saddest look Will had ever seen on a woman.

No, he would not prod tender wounds, not while she was still healing.

The male guessed that she'd talk about it if she was ever comfortable with it. And he supposed that, if she was ever going to ask for his help locating those she'd been with, she'd offer an explanation as to _why _they'd all been separated. As far as Will was concerned, though, her business was just that: _hers. _He found himself thinking that if she'd tried to delve into his path, he'd stumble over the memories and not know what to tell her. Swallowing, he let his gaze leave the pretty blonde as he headed into the kitchen, letting his pack fall on the table. He didn't unpack it, instead motioning for the girl to place her own on the table, too.

"I suppose we should talk about sleeping arrangements and what-not," he murmured, seeming distracted as he glanced out of the wide window. The smoke burned on in the distance, but Beth tried to pay no mind to it, instead keeping her eyes fixed on William. "I prefer sleeping in the living room, but there's a few bedrooms you can choose from," the male continued, Beth's eyes trailing from the back of his head to the toned muscle of his shoulders and back - the light cotton material was useless in concealing much of his body shape, and she found herself staring. Shaking the thoughts away, Beth cleared her throat.

"Could I sleep in the living room, too?" she asked, and Will turned to face her, leaning against the kitchen counter and folding his arms over his chest.

Naturally, the male was curious as to what had brought the question on - did she really trust him enough to sleep beside him? Well, she seemed to trust him enough to share his shelter, he supposed it didn't matter _what _room she found herself in. Will studied her a moment, the silence falling over them as his eyes bored into her own. Suddenly, Beth felt rather scrutinized. "I'm not some murderer," she said quietly. The male frowned.

"No, of course not," Will agreed, a small frown on his features. "But aren't you wary of being underneath the same roof as a stranger?"

Beth was quiet for a moment, considering the question. After a moment, she looked up at him and shook his head. "No, I've already lost everythin'," she said simply. "If you kill me, though, please make it quick."

He was a little taken aback by the second half of her sentence, gaping at her. He hadn't encountered many survivors and supposed he was lucky in that respect - the ones he _had _come into contact with had been anything but nice, but he'd been able to handle them, at least. He knew there was a lot worse out there, and wondered if Beth had seen just what the darkness of the world had to offer. Again, the name _Governor _came to mind, his curiosity peaking - but no, he remained tight-lipped and refused to ask questions that might garner unwanted sadness. Instead, he broke their eye contact and headed over to the cupboards, taking out two cans. Beth peeked, trying to read the labels.

The sight amused Will. He cocked a brow at her, smirking.

"Hungry?"

Beth just about screamed 'yes', but held her tongue and instead gave a small nod. "You don't have to-"

Will interrupted her with a snort of laughter, knowing where she was headed with her words. He shook his head. "Darlin', please, I didn't offer you a place to stay just so I could starve you." The statement brought Beth a smile of her own, the girl sinking back comfortably in her chair. Perhaps things would end up looking up for her... maybe the fall of the prison was bad, but maybe she'd bounce back with a little of Will's help. "Besides," the southerner continued, warming a saucepan over the gas oven. "You're gonna need to keep your strength up. It's hard out there when you're hungry."_  
_

Her stomach flipped. Did that mean he was planning on kicking her out in a few days? He must have noticed the skepticism on her features, because Will gave a small chuckle, earning a confused look. "Settle down," he crooned. "When we start lookin' for your people, I mean."

The blonde rose a brow, earning another amused glance. "You're gonna help me find them?" Beth asked, and Will gave a soft smile.

"Well, I'm sure you could do just perfectly on your own, but I figured you'd like some company. I'd offer Bear, but I'm a little attached to 'im. So it's double or nothin'."

She couldn't help the smile that broke over her features - had she run into a true saint? He seemed almost too good to be true and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he was. But there was something about him that Beth felt was... _familiar. _He was warm and friendly and she honestly felt like she could trust him despite knowing him for merely half a day. The girl hoped desperately that she could trust her own judgement - she'd learned to question everything in her new world, but there were few second thoughts regarding her new company. She quite liked him already, in fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Thanks to guest and to Kshawbee for giving a review to chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review, follow and/or favorite the story. Thank you!**

**x xx x xx x**

Breathless  
Chapter **three:** Long Way Home

**x xx x xx x**

Over the next few days, Beth found herself falling quite in love with the little cottage Will was living in.

It reminded her so much of home, she couldn't help but be happy out in the sunlight. She'd spent a lot of time in the garden tending to the flowers and the roses, weeding and trimming like a madwoman. It was such a simple and normal task, and it was so nice to not be killing walkers. Few stumbled across their humble abode, and even fewer stayed, getting caught up in Will's fencing. She'd spent every afternoon since she'd arrived in the garden, the warm sun beating down on her and the lazy Bear sitting beside her, tongue lolled out of his mouth, life easier than anything. Beth could almost smile at her situation if it weren't for the dire circumstances that placed her here. The days had been so warm and so wonderful, and if she was honest, the man who'd offered her shelter was fast growing on her. He hadn't killed her, so she was grateful for _that _at least.

Licking her lips and wiping her forehead, Beth leaned back and examined her work. The roses and ivy growing up the side of the house hadn't been pruned in what looked like months, and she'd asked Will's permission to tackle the insane amount of weeds that were growing as well as the plants themselves. He'd looked at her, bewildered that she'd even think to ask. The look on his face had amused her greatly, actually.

She'd done a pretty great job, too, admittedly. The weeds were all gone and the roses and were no longer growing insanely. She'd also removed the dead or dying parts of the plant, and hell, it looked _beautiful. _The front door opened, and a tired-looking Will stepped out into the front yard, eyes widening at the sight. Sure, the ivy and roses looked great and all, but the front lawn was covered in the massacre of dead plant and weed. He smirked. "You did all that? For a cottage we're going to leave in a few days?" he asked, and Beth smiled softly and rolled her eyes._  
_

"It's better than sleepin' all day like you do," she teased, and the male licked his lips.

"I deserved that nap," he murmured defensively, crossing the yard to get a better few of the flowers. He wasn't much of a flower enthusiast himself... but she'd done a good job. He nodded approvingly - she'd done up the _entire _front yard over the few days she'd been here and, personally, he thought she was absolutely bonkers. He couldn't give a care in the world about gardening, but he guessed it was one of those sentimental things and didn't push her about it. He'd never actually pushed her about _anything _\- Beth was beginning to grow curious at Will's lack of questioning her.

Didn't he want to know where she'd come from, what her 'apocalypse story' was? Everyone else they'd ever met questioned her eventually... it happened so often that it was becoming standard procedure. '_Where were you before the outbreak?' 'Where were you before you got here?' 'How have you survived this long?'... 'Who have you killed?' _The questions, she'd heard a thousand times through Rick. He'd questioned each and every Woodbury prisoner, though a little less thoroughly, and everyone they'd come across on the road, too. Part of her wanted to ask _Will _those questions, but she kept her curiosity to herself and decided she much preferred not knowing.

Stretching his arms behind his head, the male took another look around the yard. It _was _impressive, the effort she'd put in. "You like gardening, then?" he asked, and Beth nodded with a smile.

"We used to live on a farm - I had my own patch of garden all to myself, a big four-by-four bit of land with a cute little picket fence. Daddy did that for me when I was younger, it was watered and taken care of right up until we had to leave." The blonde gave a small smile at the memory, a little taken aback by the thought of her father. She hadn't mentioned him at all since arriving, not really... the image of what had happened to him still made her feel sick days later, and she wasn't expecting to get over it any time soon. Will found himself picking up a rake, Beth cocking a brow as he began to slowly rake her mess into the corner of the garden. "I can do that," she offered, and he shook his head.

"Nah, I was a farmhand, so this is, like, my calling. I _love _to rake."_  
_

Beth couldn't help but give a little giggle, rolling her eyes at the joke. "You know, I can totally see you as a farmhand."

He snorted. "What kind of compliment is _that?_" he asked, and she laughed harder at the tone of his voice.

"The best one you're gonna get out of _me._"

He feigned a wounded expression, placing a hand over his heart before he stuck his tongue out at her. She mimed him, sticking her own tongue out before he laughed at her, shaking his head. Honestly, were they three years old? He was a little curious as to how old she really was - but age wasn't exactly a number anymore, the days having blurred together into one long fucking life. He wasn't even sure how old _he _was anymore, and the thought made him feel a little stupid. He'd been twenty-three at the time of the outbreak, but how long had it been? Was he twenty-four, twenty-five? God, he hoped he wasn't twenty-five, _that _felt old. Beth didn't look like she was in her twenties just yet, but he supposed it didn't matter, because everyone had the mentality of an adult - you had to if you wanted to survive.

He continued to rake the yard, humming softly to himself. It was kind of like the old days, cleaning the horse stalls and the hay shed or doing odd jobs like painting and building stupid chicken coops that never looked like they were supposed to. He was a _terrible _handyman, still was. Beth watched him in silence, listening to the humming as she lay on the grass, looking up at the sky. The smoke from the prison had long since cleared, but she kept seeing it billowing like crazy until the sky was blanketed by smoke. It haunted her, almost, but she tried not to think of it. She wondered, for a moment, if Will had any plans as to when they'd leave and where they'd go.

She wanted to ask, but felt guilty for doing so, almost as if she were saying '_hey, when are you going to help me find my friends and risk your life for me?_' The thought made her wince, but eventually, she'd have to ask. They hadn't really talked about it since he'd told her he was willing to help her search, and the more time passed, the more worried Beth became. At the same time, she wasn't all that keen on leaving, either - the cottage was like a little home... or, the closest to home she might find for a while. It was safe, it was warm, it was shelter... she sighed to herself, catching Will's attention.

"Something worrying you?" he asked hesitantly, leaning the rake against the side of the cottage. Beth sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs and giving a shrug as she looked over at him. Will tilted his head. "Your people?" Beth gave a nod, Will shifting slightly. "I've been looking at some maps, planning a route, if that's okay with you. I mean, I'm not sure if you had some kind of plan in case, most people don't. But you mentioned they all ran in the other direction, so I kind of... went from there."

Beth couldn't help it, she gave a small smile. "You didn't have to do that. You also don't have to come, you know."

The male chuckled, shaking his head. "You're gonna need a trusty side-kick." Beth could have laughed at the statement, almost wanting to point out the fact that he'd be the Robin to her Batman. _She'd _get to be the main-man? That was a change. She was quite used to listening to the council, but if she was honest, she'd probably ask Will's thoughts on any decisions. She wasn't _sure _about much, especially not navigation. Rick had taught her a little bit when they were on the move, but not a lot. Enough to survive.

"Do you know how to track?" Beth asked suddenly, and he rose a brow.

"God, no. Bear and I are both pretty useless in that respect," he responded regretfully. Beth smiled.

"S'all right, I'm rubbish at it, too. Daryl taught me a bit, though, so maybe I can get us _somewhere._"

William nodded, chewing his cheek in thought. Perhaps he should have learned when he'd had the chance... but hunting? He _so _was not into that at all, despite being Southern through-and-through. He watched as Beth returned to her cloud-gazing, staring up at the sun with hazy eyes. He guessed he should enjoy what peaceful time at the cottage they had left, too, but cloud-gazing _wasn't _going to be how he did that, despite how content Beth seemed. "That one looks like a bunny," he taunted as he turned, heading back inside, a boot narrowly missing his head. He barked a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Nice try, Michael Jordan."

**x xx x xx x**

Beth swore that the days seemed to pass faster out in the cottage - time seemed to disappear, but she wasn't sure why. Before she knew it, she was setting the dinner table for two for another dinner of canned soup. Not that she was complaining, because honestly, she freaking _loved _Campbell's tomato soup. It was the _best, _and she never said that about canned food. Most of it had disgusted her before the outbreak, since everything she and the Greene family had eaten had always been grown by them or freshly killed by a neighbor. It was strange, how accustomed she'd come to something so grotesque, but she mostly didn't care anymore. Food was food, these days, whether in a can or in the ground. She was just grateful that Will had the good kinds.

They'd decided to leave the minute the rest of the tomatoes were ripe. The pair of them would clear the veggie garden, pack their things and hightail it the hell out of there before too long, Will having estimated a few days at most. He was slightly unnerved at the thought of being out on the road again, but the male reminded himself that it was bound to happen eventually. A few weeks from now, he'd have grown antsy and paranoid that something terrible was going to happen, and he'd pack his life up once again and leave to find another place.

William had planned their journey quite cleverly, making sure they visited the few small towns dotted on the map. It was likely that her people would find themselves in a house, he assumed. He knew he'd go there for immediate safety, even if it was just for a few nights. They could suss things out, figure out if anyone had been in the town recently. Beth sat herself at the table, thanking Will as he sat the bowl before her, the male smiling in response. Silence fell over them for a few moments as they ate, but questions were itching at Will. He glanced up at her, watching as she returned the gaze with a confused look. "Take a picture," she sang, "it'll last longer." Will snorted, giving a roll of his eyes.

"As pretty as you are, that's _not _why I'm staring."

Beth cocked a brow, trying to ignore the word _pretty _and focus on the rest of his statement. "What, then?" she questioned curiously.

"Well - I hate to bring up soft spots, but I don't really know anything about you. At all." Beth blinked.

"You know I came from the prison."

"Yeah. And I know you're good at killing those things, and that you know a little bit about tracking and hunting. _And _you like gardening. Someone named the Governor attacked your camp."

The blonde blinked again, then frowned. She was confused at best, unsure where he was trying to take the conversation. Slowly, she spoke: "Go on..." He was a little perplexed, honestly. Beth didn't know what to make of the situation, but part of her was sure he was right. The other part? _Incredibly _reluctant to talk about what had happened. She felt a little lonely at times and she was _sure _he'd noticed, the memories only furthered and nurtured the feelings. But, she knew she'd was curious about his life after the apocalypse up until they'd met, a past which he'd shared _very _little about. Will had shared a lot about his life _before _the apocalypse, explaining how he'd lived in Mississippi, in Inverness. How he'd never traveled before in his life, but had come to Georgia to visit his sister. A lot had happened after that, but he'd never spoken of it.

Beth gave a little sigh, putting down her soup and pushing her bowl down a little. Will did the same, wondering if she wanted to talk. Parting her lips, Beth found she wasn't really sure where to start. She decided she'd start with Rick Grimes. "For a long time after the outbreak, I lived with my family on our farm. We hadn't really noticed what had happened for a long time... we just thought they were sick, y'know? But then this guy showed up with his kid, and Otis shot him on a hunt accidentally. He died gettin' my dad - he's dead now, too - supplies to fix the kid." The words felt like tar in her mouth and she bit her lip, waiting for Will to take in what she'd said.

Will was a little taken aback - an unusual story, he found himself thinking. Imagine, not knowing what was happening... he guessed it had been painful for her, the realization that there wasn't a world left and there wouldn't be a cure. He nodded at Beth to go on, and she stopped gnawing the inside of her cheek and took a breath. "The guy was a sheriff, Rick Grimes. His family and group were with him, and eventually, we all got run off the prison. A lot happened but... it's a long story. We spent winter on the road and found a prison by spring, cleared it out and lived there. For a while, it was just us."

She was quiet for a moment. "But there was this town called Woodbury. The Governor was their leader and he was crazy, and Daryl's brother came back and kidnapped Maggie and Glenn - that's my sister and her _husband. _In the end, the Governor lost because his people ran away. He shot them all dead, but the few who didn't go to war or survived the shooting came to us."

"You took them in?" Will asked, and Beth nodded.

"It was the right thing to do, they didn't know who he was... what he did to people. He was sick."

Will paused, frowning deeply. "And he's still alive?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. Definitely not. I saw the walkers get him just as Michonne and Rick left - I couldn't see them after they disappeared, and I got so turned around-" She stopped, deciding she didn't want to continue. Instead, the girl shook her head. Will understood - but he wasn't getting out that easily. "What about you?" she asked, and Will glanced up from the tablecloth and furrowed his brow.

"I think we'll save that for another time," he said shortly, and Beth frowned. Was he _hiding _something? Somehow, that didn't seem likely to her. At least, not life-threateningly likely. Will noticed the irritation flickering over her features, but said nothing to her, instead turning back to his dinner. He didn't want to continue this conversation at all, deciding that he wasn't quite ready to remember the things he'd worked so hard to block out... the people he'd lost... He sighed, shaking his head when he noticed the blonde was still looking at him expectantly. "I said no, Beth, please," he almost begged, voice sincere. Somehow, she couldn't help but push it._  
_

"I told you _my _story, that's not very fair."

"Mine isn't exactly threatening to your life. Trust me, it's _not _going to come back and bit _you _on the ass, whereas I have no fuckin' idea who's going to try kill me and who's apart of your group."

Beth scrunched her nose up. "You shouldn't swear at the table. And why the hell should I trust _you_? I've known you all of four days."

"'_Hell_' is a swearword," William pointed out, and the girl across the table rolled her eyes. "You're quite happy to sleep underneath the same roof as me."

"Because at this point, I don't give a crap if you kill me."

"Yet you can't just leave it alone? _Please, _Beth, I'm not ready-"

She pushed her chair back from her table, a screech filling the kitchen. She swallowed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it." Will opened his mouth to respond, but again, Beth cut him off. "I'm going to bed, I expect we'll be busy gettin' ready to leave tomorrow."

"Beth-"

"Goodnight, William."

**x xx x xx x**

Beth felt a little horrified with how she'd acted over dinner, laying on her cot in her own corner of the room as she stared at the ceiling. Her mind was a whirlwind of guilt and self-loathing, the blonde unable to sleep. Will had avoided the lounge room like a plague, bustling around the house and taking a list of everything they had, like it even mattered. She knew he was tired - she heard him yawn time and time again, but he knew she was still awake, so he made himself tea, but half of it went cold. He needed to keep himself _busy,_ and Beth wished she could sleep. She kept seeing the look on his face when she'd pushed it, and she knew she'd forced him to remember something tragic.

Perhaps it wasn't something he'd done, but something that had happened to him. She wasn't sure, and she'd wished she'd let him explain it in his own time. What if she'd repressed the memory more-so? He wondered, for a moment, if he had nightmares too - but she didn't like thinking about them an awful lot, they were bad enough as it was. Tame, compared to some people's, because she'd known Rick's and Daryl's to be quite horrible. Maggie's once or twice, too. They all had them eventually, and everyone respected each other enough to never talk about it.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she heard the male pad barefoot out into the yard of the little cottage. They were a few miles out of a small town, barely in the woods but a mile away from the highway itself - it was a good spot, there weren't a lot of the dead lurking around his way, but sometimes instead of stumbling past the quiet house, they'd see or hear someone inside the cottage and get trapped in the fence. At night, mostly, when the lights were burning or Will had something to drink, turning into Blake Shelton himself.

When he returned, Beth spoke. "What'd you do out there?" she asked quietly. Hesitantly, he made his way into the living room, candle in hand.

"Just a little fence check. Don't like to let them build up."

"You sound tired."

"I am tired."

"Then why don't you go to bed?" she questioned, and Will gave a low chuckle.

"Full of questions tonight," he murmured quietly, cocking a brow lazily. "An' I've had a little bit of whiskey. But, you know, it was a little."

"Are you avoiding me?"

"What? No, not at all. There's a lot to be done before we leave, that's all."

The girl sat up, looking at him for the first time since he'd entered the room. She was wide-eyed, and Will could see even in the dim candlelight, she was worried. Shaking his head, Will placed the candle down and sat on the edge of his cot, tugging his shirt off before slipping a tank over his head. "Listen, Beth, even if I was mad at you, I wouldn't be avoidin' you. I'm just givin' you a bit of space, that's all." She understood, then - talking about the past was hard, Will obviously knew that. Perhaps he'd noticed Beth's discomfort, because surely, he'd felt the same sadness before. Everyone had, really. He sighed. "I just think it's important I know, but I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, I understand," she said quietly, glancing away as he unzipped his jeans to change into sweatpants. She'd used the bathroom, but apparently he was far more comfortable, tossing his jeans to the other side of the room.

"You can look again, I'm _decent,_" he crooned playfully, the girl rolling her eyes before glancing over again.

"_Goodnight,_ William."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the support and the reviews, kshawbee! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Enjoy this next chapter, everyone! xx**

* * *

Breathless  
Chapter **four: **Fate Has a Plan

"Beth, are you awake?"

Will's voice echoed through the little cottage, Beth glancing toward the general direction of where he might be. Everything seemed so... strange. Not much about the actual cottage itself had changed, but Beth found it funny, seeing all their things gone. No weapons laying around, none of Will's clothes strewn over the furniture. She gave a yawn, hating that they were up almost earlier than the sun itself - she hadn't been up before dawn in a long time, not since she and the group were on the road for so long. Standing, she padded barefoot down the halls and toward the bedrooms, carpet fluffy and soft beneath her feet.

He was standing in the master bedroom with his things thrown over the bed, shirtless and standing there in the sweatpants he'd worn to bed the previous night. Beth herself was dressed in her 'pajamas', a pair of Will's sweatpants and a tank top. He frowned at the sight of her. "Are those my pants?" he asked, and she grinned.

"I've been wearing everything else of yours, I figured I could help myself." He had to give a chuckle - she was right, after all. Beth had come to him with little more than the gun in her hands and the clothes on her back, Will lending her t-shirt after t-shirt and jumper after jumper. Truthfully, she _loved _his clothes more than she'd ever loved anything she'd worn during the end of the world. Even if she did find her family, the blonde had no intention of returning the pants she wore at that moment. Will yawned, reaching to cover his mouth with his hand. Beth looked amused, and the male rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we can say '_goodbye_' to a good night's sleep from now on," he mused softly, more amused than anything. Beth felt guilty.

"Like I said-"

"I 'don't have to come' - I know. I want to."

Beth smiled over at him, despite herself. She felt guiltier the closer they got to leaving, and she found herself wishing she'd never met the male... dragging him into her mess was just so scary, and Beth knew she'd never forgive herself if something happened to him. They'd only known each other for about a week, but the blonde honestly adored her savior. He was a good person, and they were so scarce nowadays, she just _had _to appreciate him and everything he'd done. Honestly, she wasn't sure she'd have put her life on the line for a stranger a mere week ago, but now? Well, Will had shown her the _good _that was still in the world.

So why did she find herself doubting it?

She couldn't help herself - Beth was walking on broken glass, just waiting to get cut. He couldn't be that good, could he? The blonde hadn't met someone decent since the beginning of the end of the world... she could have sworn the only good people left had been with her at the prison, and now that was gone. What kind of coincidence was it that she'd run into William of all survivors she could have found? Of all the murderers, rapists, thieves and psychopaths... she met a normal, good guy? The girl sighed underneath her breath, running her hands through her hair.

Glancing up, Will studied her, palming her sigh off as nerves. He guessed he was kind of nervous, too, about leaving the confines of a safe home and heading into the dark abyss that was the world of the un-dead. He stifled another yawn, Beth giving him amused look. "Maybe you need to go back to bed," she teased, and Will wrinkled his nose.

"I'm a _manly man,_" he said, standing straight and tall with his hand over his chest. "I don't need sleep!"

"Ha, I'll make sure to tell you that when I'm being devoured by walkers 'cause of your slack," Beth retorted, smirking over at him.

Will's expression fell as soon as the words had left her lips, the male standing there for a moment with a strange look on his features. Beth cocked her head, fear flooding her. Had she gone too far? Will swallowed, a smile flickering over his features though Beth could tell it wasn't entirely honest. Something she'd said had upset him, an awkward silence falling over the two of them. Beth cleared her throat. "Will?"

The curly-haired male glanced up, acting as though nothing had happened - as though he hadn't fallen completely silent and had the most heartbreaking expression on his face that Beth had ever seen. She licked her lips, nervous. "Did I upset you?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Nothin' to worry about," he replied quietly, his smile fading. Perhaps she'd brought back memories, but she didn't want to press the matter. Instead, she watched as he packed his clothes into the backpack, readying himself for the journey that would begin any day now. The blonde was curious, naturally, about what had caused his silence, and she just itched to ask him. Will hummed softly as he continued packing, eventually stepping back to pull one of the last shirts over his head. Turning to her, the male watched her expression - her head was tilted to the left, blue eyes scanning his form curiously. She just _couldn't _for the life of her figure him out.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, the amusement returning to his face where a forlorn expression once was. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he mocked, imitating her words last night. The girl before him lifted her brow and gave him a warning look, the corners of her mouth lifting ever so slightly. "Anyway, I think we'll go tomorrow. If that's okay with you," he continued, zipping the back and tossing it over to the other side of the room. Beth stood, heading over to where their weapons were laid out on the bed. They had few guns, which Beth preferred.

"That's fine with me," she said with a nod, though she didn't look over to him. Instead, she examined the weapons he'd acquired: three machetes, a bloodied bat, the few guns, some hunting knives and a crowbar. She guessed he'd had enough time to gather them, but the collection was meager compared to what they'd had at the prison. Nonetheless, it was sure to get them by long enough to meet with Rick and the others again - _if _they met with Rick and the others again. And if they did... would William stay? Beth knew he was the kind of guy that her father would have liked, and perhaps Maggie, too. She found she desperately didn't want to part ways with him, but knew that her family was who she needed to be with. "Are we going on foot or by car?" she asked, and Will shrugged.

"We'll walk to the first town, see what's around down there."

He'd planned the whole thing when being unable to sleep, deciding that it was best they scour the surrounding towns before heading out into nothingness or farm land. They'd be able to gather whatever supplies they could find, too, though Will wasn't sure they'd find a lot. Towns tended to hold little resources, these days, but he knew it couldn't hurt to try - especially if her people might be there waiting for her or looking for her themselves. The thought made him antsy - he knew little about her people, but Beth had assured him they were solely good and wouldn't try to kill him. The thought of running into them made him feel nervous, but he tried not to worry about it too much. Though his experience with groups hadn't exactly been great, he found that he trusted Beth's judgement.

Someone so good didn't come from a group of murderers, no way. He'd have to trust his gut, because there weren't many other options. He watched the blonde fiddle with the knives and the machetes, examining the fine steel weapons. "How many walkers have you killed?" Will asked suddenly, the blonde looking up and cocking a brow.

"I haven't kept count," she replied, bemused. "Why?"

The male shrugged his shoulders. "Curious, I suppose," was his response, Will turning and grabbing a pair of dirty jeans, throwing them on the bed. "Where are your jeans? I'll wash them before we go." The blonde smirked, taunting him.

"Domesticated? Nice," she quipped, and he rolled his eyes. She stuck her tongue out, and the male gave a laugh.

"Shut up and go pack the food, _Bethany._"

**x xx x xx x**

Neither Beth nor Will slept very well that night - both were nervous and perhaps even somewhat anxious to get out of the cottage and venture into the wide world, and though they lay in silence, the two of them didn't sleep much at all. Bear was snoring happily beside William, wrapped up in the male's blankets like he owned the place, and Beth found the sound slightly soothing. There had been a few snorers back at the prison, it made her feel safe. Slowly, the blonde watched as the morning sun began to rise, spilling light through the lace curtains and the open blinds, warming their living room. The sky would always amaze her in the morning, Beth finding an odd comfort in the simplicity of being able to enjoy and appreciate a sunrise or sunset. She wondered, for a few silent moments of pink sky, if Will enjoyed them as much as she.

The dog stirring in the male's blankets woke him from a slumber-y stupor, William blinking away the sleep in his eyes and rolling over, tired eyes flickering to the window before finding Beth's gaze. He sent her a lazy, lopsided grin and kicked back his sheets. Beth watched him stretch, blue eyes lighting up with the sky. _Today was the day_, and despite knowing she was going out into the mess of her world, she couldn't help but be excited. She'd find someone, she _had_ to! Her sanity depended on finding her family again.

On the other side of the room, Will rolled off his cot and stood up, Bear creeping up to lay his huge head on the male's pillows. Will rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Beth. "Coffee?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Tea, please, if you don't mind," she softly murmured, rolling back over and shoving her face in her pillows. Will couldn't help but smirk at the sight, heading into the kitchen, bare feet cool on the floorboards of the cottage. Exhaustion hung over him like a blanket, but he knew he couldn't merely return to the comfort of his thick duvet and go back to sleep - no, today was the day he and Beth left to find her family and friends, and he had to be one-hundred percent awake and able. He poured some water into a kettle, lighting the gas stove and placing it over the flame.

Breakfast was an easy task - muesli for the both of them with long-life milk and fruit. Will set the table, singing softly. "_Sun is red; moon is cracked / Daddy's never coming back / Nothing's ever yours to keep / Close your eyes; go to sleep / If I die before you wake / Don't you cry, don't you weep._"

The song had been one of his favorites - Tom Waits was something of an idol to the boy, all growing up he'd listened to the sounds of the rough voice and soft music. He'd been so lost in his own little world, the male hadn't noticed Beth pad into the kitchen, Bear trailing behind her lazily. "Tom Waits?" she asked, and Will nodded his head with a smile. "I like him," the blonde said, tilting her head.

"And so you should," Will murmured approvingly as he placed a bowl for Beth on the table. She thanked him, and again for the tea he set before her. He was very good to her for someone who knew almost nothing about her - she couldn't _help_ but want to question it. Her instinct told her to trust Will, that he _was _truly a part of the rare _good _that was found in the world. She sipped at her tea, listening as Will kept singing the song in his gruff morning voice, Beth finding it relaxing and soothing. She allowed herself to close her eyes, hands clutching her warm mug closely.

It felt something like home - like her warm kitchen with pancakes cooking over the stove and laughter. Jokes. Sunshine. The smell of fresh air. _Family. _She could picture herself standing in her living room right now, placing pretty flowers in a pretty vase for her family to enjoy. Because they were _those _kinds of people, people who found joy in most every living (or non-living) thing on the Earth. But now, what were they? Bones in the ground, dead waiting to die. After a quiet moment, Beth gave a small sigh. It wasn't often she'd allowed herself to relish in her memories of the better times, but she supposed today could be... a special day. They were, after all, heading back out onto the road.

Which was, Beth thought, kind of a big deal. She guessed she could say she wasn't _terribly _used to life on the road, though she'd learned a thing or two over the harsh winter months they'd spent moving from refuge to refuge. The prison had been so much more than a refuge for such a long time, Beth wasn't entirely sure she was up-to-par on her survival skills. She was used to sleeping each night again, eating at certain times, letting down her guard... not anymore. William, however, didn't seem nearly as perplexed about it all. Beth was curious.

Her blue hues watched him settle in his seat across from her, slender, dirt-stained fingers raising his coffee mug to his lips. He'd noticed her staring, taking a long time to lower the cup to the table. His brow furrowed deeply, question crossing his features. Beth chewed the inside of her cheek, unsure.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he eventually asked, tilting his head as he watched her. The blonde gave a hum.

"You don't seem nervous to leave, that's all. Doesn't being on the road scare you?"

Will gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "I'm used to bein' on the road. I suppose it doesn't scare me as much as it used to."

It was true, though. The new world, or whatever he could call it, had changed him. Toughened him. Broken him, kicked him, beaten him. But he was alive, he guessed, and to Will that was all that really mattered. That he'd live to see another day - a day filled with what? Rotting corpses trying to kill him and human beings trying to kill him. But he wasn't bothered by that, most of the time, not anymore. He had Bear for company and being alone didn't mean he had to be lonely. Beth's company, however, was proving to do more damage to him than the apocalypse ever did.

Singing? Humming? _Enjoying _the sunshine? Another person's company was doing Will well, honestly, but he dreaded thinking of the moment he'd have to part from Beth. It was nice, having someone who could talk back, laugh at his jokes, smile at him - not that Bear wasn't just about the best companion Will could have hoped for. He loved that dog, but Hell, he'd forgotten how good human contact was. From what Beth had gathered, Will's history with groups had been unfortunate. He'd mentioned casually fall-outs with power hungry 'leaders' and people trying to steal his things, and he'd even walked around with little to nothing on for Beth to see the marks on his skin.

From little nicks of white puckered skin along his tanned skin, to five-inch long knife wounds that brought Beth thoughts of horror and torture. All over Will's body, and he didn't seem to care to cover them up. Perhaps he didn't mind Beth seeing them, which made her wonder... could she ask him about the scars? They certainly weren't being hidden like a secret, not like hers, which were covered by pretty beaded bracelets. They weren't anyone's scars but her own, no-one else needed to see them... how was Will so open about his own?

The male's eyes were on her, watching her with curious eyes. What was she thinking, staring down at her breakfast with a tiny little frown? Will cleared his throat, bringing the blue-eyed girl's gaze to him. He smiled. "It's okay to be nervous," he said. "In fact, I'd be worried if you weren't. Nervous keeps you alive."

She rose a brow. "But you're not nervous? Scared? At all?" she asked, and Will shrugged.

"No, not really. You've got people lookin' for _you,_ though, so be scared. Frightened, whatever."

Quiet, Beth stared at him. She decided she understood what he was implying with his casual statement; there was no reason for him to be scared of Death, because he wasn't really living for anything or anyone. From the information he'd given her, Will didn't have any family or friends waiting for him, looking for him, missing him... he was alone and apparently always had been. She couldn't understand how the man could deal with the loneliness of being without people for so long, fining herself glad that she'd had the group she did. From looking at Will, she knew there could have been a lot worse.

It saddened her, just a little, that Will had no one. He _deserved_ a reason to want to wake himself up in the morning, a reason to be up before midday and go to sleep _after _nightfall. He wasn't living, Beth could see that from the routine of his that she'd observed. Sleep, eat, kill, sleep, eat, kill, eat, sleep, eat, kill, kill, sleep. Nothing ever changed, he was going through the motions of survival with a smile and a bunch of Tom Waits records stored in his mind. Perhaps it was the best he - or anyone - could do, these days. Beth had no idea how it was to be on her own during the apocalypse, having always had her family or Rick's group by her side.

Now... well, now she was rooming with a stranger and his dog, with no idea where her family might be. She guessed, though, that she could make the best of this situation and be grateful she wasn't hog-tied in the back of someone's car or... _dead. _

She couldn't help but have so many questions about Will, though, and though she found him to be wonderful and friendly, she couldn't bring herself to trust that exterior completely. Nothing was as it seemed, she knew that. Will did, too, and didn't seem to blame her for any hesitance. For the most part, though, they were comfortable together. They worked well, got on like a house on fire... Beth knew she'd stumbled into something good, despite whatever secrets Will was hiding from her for 'another day'.

"Do you think we'll find anyone?" she asked suddenly, and Will looked up.

He hesitated a moment. "I don't know," he admitted, truthful. Beth gave a little smile.

"I think we will."

William had to admit, she looked truly hopeful. He smiled at her, eyes lingering on hers. "Okay. Then I think so, too."

**x xx x xx x**

The afternoon sun beat down on Beth's bare back as she stood outside the cottage, Bear at her side as was a washing basked filled to the brim with their clothes. Every garment they owned except for the clothes on their backs was in that pile, washed and ready for what may be a long, long trip on the road. She was having a lot of mixed feelings at the moment: nervousness, excitement, terror, happiness, melancholy... at that moment, she was bliss, enjoying the warmth against her skin and the slight breeze in the air. Their clothes would be dry in no time, but _God, _there were a lot to hang out.

She was sure Will was busy making himself useful doing something while she slaved over the clothes, but secretly, she wouldn't have minded if he'd been sitting inside with his feet up. He'd done so much for her since finding her in the woods, she was almost sure he wasn't real and she'd managed to worm her way into Heaven, even after the things she'd had to do. The song he'd sung this morning at breakfast was echoing through her mind, and for the first time in months, Beth found herself singing. She hung another shirt, one of Will's that she absolutely loved and was probably _never _going to give back.

"_Sun is red; moon is cracked / Daddy's never comin' back / Nothing's ever yours to keep / Close your eyes, go to sleep / If I die before you wake / Don't you cry, don't you weep." _Her brother, Shawn, had collected a lot of records as he was growing up. Their father was never really into them, but Shawn loved them, collecting all sorts - classic rock, weird electronic stuff, strange eighties music, country records and a lot of contemporary. She'd loved that record player, spending hours playing her favorite albums. Will's rough, deep Southern accept kind of reminded her of her brother's singing, or the days she'd spent reading magazines or books on Shawn's floor while he was out with his friends.

It had been a while since Beth had thought of Shawn, and that made her feel guilty - in all fairness, the blonde didn't spend a lot of time thinking of _any _of those that they'd lost along the way. It made her feel too sad, and she didn't allow herself to indulge in memories of the past, either. There wasn't time, she'd decided, instead focusing on the blankets she was hanging over the m rusting clothesline. "_Nothing's ever as it seems / Climb the ladder to your dreams / If I die before you wake / Don't you cry, don't you weep / Nothing's ever yours to keep / Close your eyes; go to sleep._" Thinking back, Beth hadn't really sung in a while, either.

Strange, how the mood had never really fancied her over the past few months. Singing was something people indulged in when they were happy, and she hadn't been truly happy in a while. It was funny, the affect that Will had been having on her even just after a week. He was part of the little good that was left in the world, and she found that even though she doubted his past wasn't tarnished (he was so closed-off, so sad at even the mention, Beth was sure he'd done something he regretted) the blonde felt she could trust him. Her instincts had to be right.

The door to the cottage gave a loud _bang _as it swung back against the frame, Beth turning to find Will heading over to her with a smile on his face. Was he ever _not _smiling? She beamed over at him as he joined her in hanging their clothes, despite spending hours washing them, too. Beth cocked a brow. "I don't mind doin' it alone," she said, furrowing her brow. The male shrugged.

"I'm quite used to movin' all day long," he murmured in response, licking his lips as he pegged a pair of jeans.

"Right, farm hand," she mumbled to herself, giving a nod. It made sense, that he could spend an entire day moving around, doing odd jobs, hardly stopping for a meal. She, however, had grown awfully comfortable in the regular lifestyle that the prison offered. She'd _actually _spent days relaxing rather than running for her life and looking over her shoulder every two minutes. It was... nice. She could do that, here, too, and was sad she'd be missing out on the comfort of being able to sit down and read a book without potentially getting her throat ripped out.

The male ducked down, grabbing another t-shirt. They worked in silence for a moment, the basket of all their clothes slowly disappearing before everything was hanging up in the sunshine, ready for tomorrow. William grabbed the basket, placing it beneath the tiny little veranda that ran around the cottage. Beth watched him, blue eyes following him as he headed around the yard, tidying and readying for their departure. The blonde glanced over, movement in the woods catching her eye.

A walker, likely, but she could never tell from such a distance - the figure was clad in all black, accompanied by another wearing baggy clothing that hung off it's frame. Beth squinted, trying to get a better look. They were heading toward the cottage, pushing through the trees and bush. "Beth," Will warned, seeing the figures heading toward them. "Move back, please. Inside."

"Why?" she asked, eyes widening as she looked from Will's hard expression to the figures walking toward them.

"Just go," he urged, and she did as she was told. She wasn't sure what Will's reasoning was, but she was sure he knew what he was doing. She sighed slightly, peeking out of the curtains to watch the scene unfold. Will was standing by the door, hand hovering over his waist where his gun sat in a holster. The figures weren't walkers, Beth realized after a moment - they were too straight, too alert to be the un-dead. The girl watched with curiosity, desperate to make sure she was there should Will need assistance. Admittedly, she was also wondering if the figures might be someone she knew.

Will remained where he was as the figures neared the cottage, Beth finding herself ducking back behind the curtains. They hadn't noticed the male standing at the door, but were sure to do so upon getting closer - and Beth didn't want to know who they were. What if it wasn't someone from her group, but a member of the Governor's second army? She held her breath, listening for Will or someone else's voice.

After a long, pregnant moment of silence, someone spoke.

"Hello?" the voice belonged to a woman, and was not someone she recognized. She frowned deeply, standing with her back against the wall. She finally heard Will's voice.

"Y'all alright?" he asked, voice kind and non-threatening. He tried his best to seem friendly to the people - the last thing he wanted was to provoke an attack, or scare them away. He'd help anyone he could, even if it meant passing along a few of their supplies. Everything always came back around to him, eventually. He shifted on his feet, keeping his eyes on the two people - a male and a dark-haired female, both clutching guns but little else. Will tilted his head when they were silent, glancing at each other as though they were unsure. Will was, too. He decided they weren't going to shoot him, furrowing his brow. "It's alright," he offered, stepping forward. "No one here's gonna hurt you."

The woman shifted, her company never taking his eyes off of Will. "He's okay," she said softly, and the male frowned.

"How do you know?"

The raven-haired woman glanced over. "Can you spare any food?" she asked boldly, and Will headed over to the gate. He hesitated, and the woman, noticing his reluctance, slipped her rifle over her shoulder and set it down, leaning it against the wire of the fences. After a moment, the male slipped his off, too, but didn't place it down. Will nodded.

"S'all right - I'm William. This here's Bear," he said, nodding to the dog that had curiously joined their little group. The woman smiled, the first to step through the gate and into the small yard of the cottage. He was quiet a moment, heading over to the front door before stopping. "You can leave your gun here, ain't no zombies inside," he said to the male, and with a look to his partner, he hesitated before sighing and placing it on the floor. He had a knife, should things go awry inside the little cottage. Once the rifle was leaning against the wall of the cottage, William opened the front door and stepped over the threshold and inside.

"I'm Tara," the girl said as she followed Will inside. "And this is-"

"Glenn?!"


End file.
